Lucas Delgado (ALRTF)
|songlink = My Town}} Lucas Delgado is a major character in A Long Road to Fortune. General Information Like most of his friends, Lucas is a native of Tecpan de Galeana. He is well regarded in town as a star sriker, easily among the best soccer players in the municipality. Plot Through unknown circumstances, Lucas wound up in Tenexpa sometime after the start of the apocalypse. Chapter 3 Lucas is firt seen kicking a can accross the streets of Tenexpa, lamenting the fact that he is soon to be made a soldier of Don Tucan, like the rest of the youth of the town. Carlitos, his young friend, as finds Lucas and asks him to play a game of marbles with him. Lucas agrees and takes Carlitos to an old house which Lucas has kept locked from entry, specially from Carlitos. Later, he joins his roommate Alejandra when Telma informs the town of the cartel's travels, stating that they will return from a trip to an exterior safe zone later in the day. Lucas, showing signs of manic distress and fear of the absent cartel, sprints to secluded town graveyard to curse out Don Tucan's name by his lonesome. However, he wasn't alone, and the man whom heard him vent his anger, Demian, adviced not to speak ill of Don Tucan, stating that Lucas will be silenced if he is to be heard. Lucas simply dismisses Demian as some obnoxious drunk. When the cartel does return later that day, Lucas is shocked to find that the safe zone they've visited is Tecpan, and is horrified to see Yuri and his close friend Ashton, have been taken hostage from it. Personality Lucas used to describe himself by one word: calm. Before he wound up in the cartel's clutches, he thrived on the thrill of life, fast soccer games, going out with his friends, asking them for help in school, etc. Constant joy had predominant presence in Lucas' life. His helpful demeanor also earned him much popularity, but Lucas always kept modest. There is nothing Lucas loved more than the round object of a soccer football. Soccer is still his life's passion, with noble dreams of becoming an internationally known striker taking up his ambitions. Lucas is quite likely the best in soccer the youth of Tecpan have to offer. Nowadays, frustration takes over Lucas in Tenexpa. His strong hatred for the cartel has made Lucas desperate to bring them to justice, wanting them to pay for the pain they've caused many before and after the apocalypse. Eliminating such enemies and freeing the town from their conformist is what now fuels Lucas, and he'll do anything to continue on with his cause. Relations Personal life * : Close friend, roommate * †: Close friend, sports rival * : Close friend * : Good friend * : Good friend * : Good friend Killed Victims *Numerous counts of infected Appearances Trivia *Lucas is the last of Ashton's friends from Third World to reappear in the story. *Lucas is Infected's. *Lucas is not supposed to be this hot in my head, but I couldn't help but use this guy after finding him. Category:A Long Road to Fortune Category:A Long Road to Fortune Characters Category:Characters Category:PBR Sharpshoot Stories Category:Virgin Club Category:Gif Sex by KP